Containers, such as bottles and other forms of packs configured for holding fluids and the like are well known and are vastly used in the market. Disposable containers and containers for dispensing machines or automatic refueling machines are also known. There are many examples of containers which have a collapsible portion thereby allowing significantly reducing the required storage space when the container is empty.
EP 2266893 for example discloses a storage container which is provided with a tube-shaped storing portion formed of a resin having an extraction opening enabling a stored substance to be sucked in a center area on one end side, and a circular opening on the other end side, and a bag-shaped storing portion which is welded along the circular opening of the tube-shaped storing portion, enters inside the tube-shaped storing portion to be able to come into intimate contact with an inner surface of the tube-shaped storing portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,487 discloses a collapsible, semi-rigid container includes neck and bottom wall portions and a peripheral side wall extending between the neck and bottom wall. The side wall includes a rigid upper portion and a flexible lower portion. The lower portion of the side wall collapses into the upper portion reducing the internal volume of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,570 discloses packaging for a paste product provided in the form of a flexible, closed storage container which has a sealable outlet opening on the underside. The opening is adapted for connection to a metering device which conveys the product using negative pressure, permitting substantially complete emptying of the container. To this end, the flexible storage container is configured with a thinner wall in its upper section than in its lower section.
WO0126979 discloses a collapsible container which is provided for containing adhesives and sealants. The container is formed of material which is permeable to atmospheric oxygen so as to provide for the containment of anaerobic adhesives. The container includes a generally cylindrical container body defining an interior for retaining the adhesive. The container body includes a first container section defining a first portion of the interior and a second container section defining a second portion of the interior. The first and second container sections are joined together about a seam. The second container section includes a cylindrical side wall which is gradually tapered inwardly from said seam so as to permit the second container section to be easily collapsibly deformed into the first container section.